


Gentle Flight

by AlphaWolfTitan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21210899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaWolfTitan/pseuds/AlphaWolfTitan
Summary: Zephyr goes for a walk and bumps into Nora, a younger rider who likes to cause trouble. After being scared for her life more times than she could count, the two go for a flight. Astrid is best mom and invites Nora for breakfast.





	Gentle Flight

Zephyr woke to the sun barely rising over the horizon. The air was frosty, even inside her home, and the rest of New Berk laid completely asleep. 

Her Night Light slept soundlessly beside her, curled into a ball on her floor, close to her bed. His white tipped nose twitched in the cold. 

Breathing in the wonderfully cold air, the 17-year-old girl quickly dressed and made her way outside as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up the rest of her family. Deciding to leave Night where he slept, Zephyr left him behind since she was only going for a short walk.

Outside everything was absolutely still. 

It was freezing but perfect. 

Boots crunching along the snowy earth, Zephyr made her way toward the forest, glancing up at the trees every so often to admire the beautiful shine of the frost covered leaves. A small smile graced her lips and her shoulders relaxed slightly though she remained guarded. 

The sudden zip of wind caught her attention. The branches above her head rustled but there was no sign of the possible disturbance. 

Staring into the trees for a moment, Zephyr's eyes narrowed. A beat passed. Nothing. The branches had settled and everything was still again. Moving forward, the girl hesitantly carried on, her shoulders stiff.

Another swoosh breezed past her. Zephyr slowly gripped the handle of her sword, which was strapped to her back, and kept her eyes trained in the direction of the rustle. Another followed and than another, and another. 

Unsheathing her blade, the young viking clenched her jaw in anticipation. "I know you're there!" She called. No reply was given. 

Turning on her heels Zephyr glanced up, discovering a pair of red eyes peering down at her from the tree line. The creature lunged, pouncing on the viking as she braced her self for impact. 

Falling to the ground with an "oomph!" the teenager glared up at the dragon. The flying reptile purred at her but its rider laughed heartily, doubling over with joy. 

"Good morning to you too, Nora..." glared Zephyr. 

Nora laughed for a moment longer before managing to cease her laughter. Grinning at her friend, the blonde scratched the back of her nape, fingers running through her undercut. "Morning, Zeph!" 

The young viking scowled, pushing off the Night Fury. Standing up she dusted off the snow that stuck to her clothing, than crossed her arms when she looked back at Nora, who was chuckling under her breathe. 

"Sorry about that, I just couldn't resist the chance scaring one of the best warriors on the island. " 

"You didn't scare me. I knew you were there the whole time," stated Zephyr. Turning around she continued throw the woods, leaving the other still perched on her dragon. 

Squeezing the sides of her dragon with her heels, Nora and Red hovered above Zephyr as she walked, trying hard to ignore the two. The blonde teen leaned over, hanging over the side of the dragon, and came face to face with a startled Zephyr. 

Nora grinned at her friends reaction. "You sure about that?" She mocked. 

The young viking in front of her rolled her eyes and stepped past the blonde. Pouting, Nora looked to Red and motioned for him to follow. 

Red compiled and once again hovered over the annoyed viking, Nora still leaning over his side. "Wanna go riding with me?" The blonde asked. 

"No." 

"Come on, please?" She begged, hands held out in front of her in a prayer pose. The blonde battered her eyes and gave a small smile to make herself look cute. "Please?" 

Zephyr glared and moved her eyes to her feet to avoid the display. Nora hovered closer, asking under her breath, "Please, please, please?" The other girl growled in frustration but eventually relented and rolled her eyes, for what must have been, the tenth time this morning, when Nora have a whoop of joy. 

Pulling gently at Red's reins, the dragon landed so Zephyr could mount on the saddle.  
The blonde offered her hand to her friend. Zephyr glanced between the offered hand and her friend, hesitating. Nora only smiled, "You can trust me," her voice soft, barely above a whisper, but warm and inviting nonetheless. 

Grabbing the blondes hand, Nora gently cradled it and guided her friend onto her dragon. Instead of settling behind Nora, like Zephyr had originally intended, the blonde seated her friend against her front. 

The young viking tried to still her blush as Nora made sure her friend was secure so she wouldn't fall during the flight. 

Petting Red's neck the blond asked, "You ready, boy?" The dragon purred in response. "Good. Let's go but take it slow, okay?" The dragon nodded than took to the skies, soaring high above the tree line in seconds yet kept to a slow glide as his rider had requested. 

Zephyr sat rigidly, not used to the body contact or riding with another person. She felt small when pressed up against Nora, though whether that was a good thing or not was up for debate. "Hey, you okay?" The blonde asked, her hands lightly touching the others waist. 

The viking gulped but nodded, hands clenched in front of her. Nora clasped her hands over hers, surprising her friend. The blonde shifted behind her, looking over her shoulder, she ran her thumbs over Zephyr's knuckles to try calm her. "It's okay, I've got you. Just breathe in and relax." 

The viking shuddered when the blondes hair tickled her ear, and moved slightly away from her, than took in an unsteady breath. And than another. She continued till she felt her shoulders slack and leaned back into her friend. "There we go." Nora didn't let go of her hands, thumbs still making gentle motions along her knuckles. 

Zephyr stared at the sky around her, smiling slightly at the beautiful display of warm sunlight and orange clouds. She was content. Warm. Safe. 

She wasn't sure how long the ride lasted but she knew it ended all too soon for her liking. Nora landed in front of her house, helping her descend from Red's back and proceeded to walk her to the door. Their hands were softly clasped together though they did not notice. 

They stood by the door, unsure of what to say as they stared at one another. After a moment Nora was the first to speak, "Thanks. For going with me. It was nice." 

Zephyr nodded but still wouldn't move for the door. The blonde suddenly stepped forward and pecked her friends cheek, and rushed for her dragon, blushing deeply. 

The other blushed just as hard, peering after her friend as she mounted Red as quickly as possible. 

The door opened behind her, scaring her, again. "Oh, Zephyr. There you are," said Astrid. 

"Ah, hi mom, yeah here I am! I just went for a walk when I bumped into Nora!" She tried to come off as calm but that seemed to have failed when her mother raised a browl and stared at Nora who was now looking back sheepishly.

Astrid grinned but didn't say anything about her daughter's odd behavior, "Hey Nora, have you had breakfast yet?" The young girl waved at Astrid and shook her head. "Why don't you join us? We have more than enough food." 

Nora looked like she had just seen a ghost but agreed nonetheless and unmounted Red. Zephyr, blushing a storm, glared at her mother who ignored her.


End file.
